Heart To Heart
by MaudyChi
Summary: Leonardo's suddenly fallen ill. Really ill. He has become limited in what he is able to do, and it takes a toll on him and everyone else. Especially Raphael, who blames himself. How will the family cope when they discover that in order to treat Leonardo's illness, they must visit an old friend? All's fair in love and blame.
1. Unsettling

**_Author note: I'm going to try to make this story as canon as possible. Meaning Donatello is not a doctor, and Michelangelo can not cook. If you need proof of that canon, I'm more than happy to provide it. :)_**  
 _During the Battle Nexus, when watching over Leonardo after he'd been struck with a poison dart, Donatello says, "What can I do? I'm an engineer, not a doctor." So by this, it's safe to say that Donnie doesn't know medical science. And if he does, it's probably limited to bandaging minor cuts, or putting cold/warm clothes on an ill person's head._  
 _During season 1, while Leonardo is out fighting for his life against the Foot Clan's ambush, Michelangelo is cooking breakfast. But he ruins the sunny side up eggs, burns the toast, and when April asks what's burning, Raphael replies, "Mikey's cooking," as though it were normal for Mikey to mess up his cooking. That leads me to believe that it's not Mikey who's the "Master Chef" of the household. My personal head canon theory is that Splinter is the head chef. I mean, he did raise the boys. And considering, unlike the 2012 TMNT- where they didn't know what any other food was besides algae and worms, the 2003 turtles are fully aware of different types of food. And even if Splinter didn't cook food for them, in the Origins episode, Splinter is shown feeding the turtles pizza before the group is even fully mutated. They probably lived off food that Splinter found and prepared for them. Anyway, back to the episode where Mikey was cooking. You could argue that Mikey is a good chef because Raphael later says, "Say what you will about Mikey, but the guy knows how to scramble an egg." Just knowing how to cook one thing doesn't make someone a good, or even a decent chef. And that was portrayed heavily as Mikey messed up the eggs and burned the toast._  
 ** _Anyway! These are just what I noticed and consider canon! If you like to believe something else, or you go with a head canon, that's totally fine. xD This is just what I prefer._**

Leonardo and Raphael have never had the most peaceful relationship. They argue almost constantly, and there's never a day where pride isn't on the line. But despite that, they have an inseparable brotherly bond. One that can be expressed without the use of words, but rather sly grins, smug chuckles, and joking insults.  
The boys have always been like this. Since before they could even argue with words, they would throw fits and scream at each other over small matters, then 5 minutes later be found playing together as though nothing happened.  
Which was why, when Donatello, Michelangelo, and Master Splinter heard the red and blue clad brothers arguing this morning, they gave no thought to it. It would end the same, then blow over in about an hour.

"You're so frustrating, Leo! Why can't you ever just sit down and stay out of my business?!"  
"Because your business is _my_ business when it affects the team!"  
"This ain't even about the team! This is just what I wanna do!"  
"Well what you wanna do is going to put us all in danger!"

Raphael took a step forward and pointed at Leonardo, his finger touching his brother's plastron, shaking with anger. "I ain't involving none of you!"  
Leonardo didn't bother to swat Raphael's hand away, knowing full well from past experiences that Raphael would end up just raising his hand once more and pointing at Leonardo again. "What? You just expect us to sit by and do nothing while you put yourself in danger out there?! This isn't some patrol you're trying to plan! It's a suicide mission!"  
Raphael jabbed his finger a little harder into Leonardo's chest, glaring daggers into his older brother's eyes, "It's not a suicide mission! Casey and I will just be taking out all that extra Purple Dragon trash! There's too many of them to just sit and wait to see them do something on a patrol! We don't even patrol for that long! What about the scumbags that are doin' stuff when we ain't around to stop 'em?!"

It was in this moment that the room became tenser. But it wasn't the argument that caused it... It was the scream that came after it.

"LEO!"  
Raphael shouted in fear, all anger vanishing before he could even get the first letter out of his mouth.  
The remaining family all turned their attention to the brothers within an instant.  
They were met with the sight of Raphael holding up Leonardo's limp, unconscious body.

Seconds later, the purple and orange clad turtles, along with their father, had come to Raphael's aid in slowly lowering Leonardo to the floor. Raphael was breathing heavily, panic seeping into his system rapidly, "I don't know what happened! One second I saw him opening his mouth to talk, and then his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed!"  
Master Splinter gently tapped his son's face, hoping for some kind of reaction. None came. Worry was beginning to engrave itself deeper into the family. Leonardo's face looked relaxed, without a care in the world. He looked asleep. Peaceful. And the more peaceful he looked, the less peaceful the family felt.  
Michelangelo slowly leaned closer, getting a good, hard look at his big brother's unconscious face. "Is he-...?" He cut himself off, not wanting to finish the sentence. Luckily, Donatello knew exactly what he meant, and managed to provide an answer that eased his baby brother's worry at least a little. "No, Mikey." He pointed to Leonardo's chest, hinting to the rising and falling of the plastron as the passed out turtle inhaled and exhaled. "He's breathing."  
Michelangelo's shoulders dropped in relief, but soon raised again as another question settled over the room.  
Raphael spoke it, "What's wrong with him? Why'd he pass out?"  
Splinter, having just checked Leonardo's pulse, slowly and gently lowered the turtle's arm to the ground. He shook his head in worry, "I do not know. Your brother's heart beat is very fast and unsettling."  
A moment of silence passed through the room...  
Then Donatello stood up, "I'll call April. Maybe she'll have an idea of what's going on or what to do." With that, Donatello paced a little away and dialed his human friend's number.

In the meantime, Splinter asked his other two sons to help move Leonardo to the couch. Which they did, carefully. There was quiet chatter among the turtles, joined by Donatello after his call, about what could have happened.

"Maybe he was dehydrated?" Michelangelo asked, hoping all their issues could be solved with just a glass of water.  
"Out of all of us, Leo drinks the most. He'd be more likely to have too _much_ water in him." Donatello concluded without hesitation.  
"Then maybe that's it?" suggested Michelangelo, "Maybe he _did_ drink too much water?"  
Raphael scoffed, then grew quiet and more serious. "...I think it was something worse."  
His brothers looked at him critically, a mixture of daring and pleading him to continue his thought. Even Splinter stared at his red masked son with a quizzical eye. So Raphael spoke on, "Just... the way he looked at me before he passed out. It was like he had no idea somethin' was wrong until it hit him, and suddenly... boom... he was out just like that. I don't think dehydration or over-hydration hits you so suddenly."  
Michelangelo turned his attention back to his oldest brother's limp body and his peaceful face. "He doesn't look like he's in pain right now..."  
Splinter placed a hand on Raphael's shoulder, as if to reassure him. "Mrs. O'Neil will be arriving shortly. Perhaps she has the answers to our questions."  
Donatello touched Leoanrdo's cheek and frowned. "...I hope so."


	2. I'm not a doctor!

**Author Replies-**  
 _To yukio87_ _: I love when Leo gets hurt, despite him being my favorite turtle too. xD And I'm really sensitive to character deaths, so no. There probably won't be any deaths. Just throwing that out there because, as someone who reads fanfiction, I get really upset when I'm not warned if there is character death. So for anyone else who is sensitive to that topic, rest assured that chances are no one will die in this story. :)  
To leggo lover 99: Thank you! I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!_

* * *

It seemed like ages before April arrived to the lair. Casey was right behind her. There was concern on both of their faces as they approached the living room. April was carrying a small box, while Casey carried a much larger case.  
Donnie stood up as their friends came forward. "He's over here, April." Directing the red haired woman to the unconscious turtle, Donnie quietly shooed Mikey and Raph out of the way.  
April knelt next to Leo, touching his forehead in search of a fever. She drew her lips into a thin line and shook her head, "He's burning up." At that, Mikey jumped into action, running to the kitchen as he called back to them, "I'll go get a cool wash cloth!"  
April simply nodded, but didn't look up at the orange masked turtle. Instead, she motioned for Casey to set the large case down on the ground. After he'd done so, she began to dig through it, eventually removing a stethoscope. She stared at it quietly for a few moments. Raph coughed lightly, "So... you gonna use it or what?"  
April tensed her shoulders, and frowned up at Raph, who was standing just a couple feet from where she knelt. April sighed, putting the stethoscope over her ears, and placing the metal piece onto Leo's chest.

 ** _ThumpThump. ThumpThump. ThumpThump._**

She could feel herself visibly flinch at the speed of which Leo's heart was beating, and before she realized what she was doing, April had taken the stethoscope off her ears and was grabbing the small box she had carried in. She rushed to get it open, tearing the sides of the cardboard in the process. When the group behind her saw what was inside the box, there was a huge wave of panic that wafted over them.  
It was a Portal Defibrillator.  
Casey beat the others to the same question they wanted to ask, "You need to use that?!"  
April grit her teeth, frowning down at Leo. "...I have no idea. He's unconscious and his heart is going faster than my grandma down a highway!"  
Raph began to close the gap between him and April, slowly inching forward, "Wouldn't that mean you gotta use it?!"  
April huffed, "I said I don't know! I'm not a doctor! All I know is that he's showing signs of a heart attack, but he's too young and fit to be having one of those! Not to mention he's running a fever, which makes me want to rule that out even further!"  
It was then that Mikey returned from the kitchen. He was carrying a bucket of water, and a wet wash cloth.  
Donnie cleared a space for his baby brother to set the bucket. Then he turned to April, "So... You don't know what to do, either?"  
April shook her head, "I went to college for computer engineering, not medical science."  
Mikey placed the cool wash cloth on his big brother's forehead, then stared at him with a sad expression. "...Then what do we do?"

Silence...  
No one had an answer. They couldn't call emergency services. They couldn't phone a doctor. They couldn't take Leo to the hospital. They were stuck in the sewers with no one else to turn to for help.  
Except...

Donatello's face lit up, " _We_ might not be very medical savvy, but I know someone who is!"  
Everyone averted their attention from Leonardo and looked at the purple clad turtle. Donnie was already taking out his phone and dialing a number. Seconds later, he spoke, "LeatherHead? We need your help."


	3. His Fault

_Author note: I'm so sorry for the long wait. Been doing other things. But I'm back to give a new chapter! ^0^ Thanks for being patient. :)  
Also, thank you yuki87 for pointing out to me that it's "Battle Shell" and not "Shell Raiser" My bad. ^^' I get them mixed up. xD Thank you again. :)_

* * *

Donnie hung up the phone. After having explained the situation to their crocodile friend, LeatherHead had agreed to make space in his lab for Leonardo to be placed. It wasn't going to be easy, but they needed to move the unconscious turtle from their lair into LeatherHead's home. Donnie left the group to find the keys to the Battle Shell. They weren't going to carry Leo all the way down the sewer tunnels.

Soon after Donnie left the group, Mikey and Raph leaned over Leo, eyeing their brother once more. His face was still, as though nothing were happening around him. Mikey placed a hand on Leo's cheek, rubbing his thumb across the cheek bone. "Leo? I don't know if you can hear me, bro. But we're gonna get you outta here and into LeatherHead's lab. He'll know how to help you." Raphael's fists tightened at his little brother's promise. They couldn't promise Leo anything... They didn't even know what was happening to him.

Donnie soon returned, keys in hand. "Let's get going, guys! We've got ourselves a ride!" Donnie's voice sounded cheerful, but it didn't take a genius to hear the panic behind it. Raphael felt a pit forming in his stomach.

Mikey moved his hand from his big brother's cheek and looked at Raph for help. They had to pick Leo up and carry him into the shell raiser. Usually, it was against the house rules to have a vehicle inside the lair. But this was a special occasion. Donnie had parked the Battle Shell just outside the lair entrance. Not technically inside the lair, but still close enough to warrant the typical "Donatello. Move your vehicle out to the garage." from Sensei. But this time, the martial arts master said nothing. Instead he, watched as his sons, Michelangelo and Raphael, lifted Leo up off the couch. Raphael held Leo's legs, letting his older brother's knees bend over Raph's arm, while his other arm rested on the back of Leo's shell for support. Mikey held Leo by the shoulders, gently positioning the unconscious turtle's head onto Mikey's plastron as to not hurt Leo's neck.

Leo grimaced at the feeling of sudden movement. His face had changed from one of peace to one of pain. His fists clenched, and his teeth began to grit against each other. Leo quietly moaned and began to shiver. A mixture of panic and relief flooded through the group as they watched Leonardo's condition change. For a moment they believed Leonardo would wake up, and they held onto that hope until his body began to calm again and he fell back into his peaceful state.

No one knew what they should have felt after seeing that. So they felt confused and worried. And Raphael felt a mild burning sensation around his eyes. He huffed in an attempt to make it stop, and to keep his vision from blurring. He wasn't going to do this. Leo would be fine. He's got to be fine... He has to be...  
...What would they do without him?

They managed to set Leo's limp body down in the Battle Shell without any mishaps. Donnie took the wheel as the others piled into the vehicle, careful of their step as to not harm Leo. As Donatello began driving, Mikey placed a blanket over Leo, and gently lifted Leo's head to set it in his lap. The Battle Shell wasn't the most comfortable place to sleep, but they had to make do with what they had access to.

Raphael sat by himself in the corner, on the floor. He stared at Leo, as though focusing enough energy on his brother would awaken him. That burning sensation around his eyes came back. This was his fault. He knew it. He had a really big hunch that the stress he had put on Leo during the argument was what caused this. He didn't know for sure. It didn't matter though. Leo's heart was racing. Was it doing that before the argument? Was their fight just enough to send Leo's heart past what it could handle? Or what if he was fine until they started arguing? Either way, Raph knew this was his fault. And no one could convince him other wise...


	4. I'd Rather

Author note: Doing a bit of a switch up here. I haven't been happy with how the chapters have been looking. I know I'm a better writer than that. But for some reason I haven't been bothered to put much effort into the previous chapters. So I'm going to switch it up to make it easier and more fun for me to write. Hope it doesn't throw anyone for a loop. ^^' Sorry if it does. I'm also sorry for the long wait. o.o

* * *

 **Raphael's POV**

The drive wasn't too long. LeatherHead didn't live that far away from our lair. But even so... It felt like hours before Don stopped the van. The entire ride had been silent. Not even Mikey had spoken much, save for a couple, "Are we there yet"'s. I don't know if that made me feel better or worse about the situation. Sure as shell didn't take my mind off it. But then again, how could it? Leo was laying totally knocked out, about 2 feet away from me.

Leo...

I'm sorry, bro... I didn't mean for this to happen. If you were awake, you'd probably lecture me about how I shouldn't be thinking this way. Of course, if you were awake, I wouldn't be thinking this at all. We probably wouldn't even be here. We'd be back at home. Watching TV. Shell, if the argument had gotten really outta hand, Master Splinter might've made us sit down and drink tea together to make up.

...I'd rather that over this.

I'd rather struggle to swallow my pride and apologize to your face, than to see you dying-...

He's not dying, Raphael. Stop. He'll be fine.

He's gotta be. Who else will take care of the team? Don's got his head too deep in his work to think like a leader. Mike's not even a candidate. And I'm... not you.

...

Please wake up...

* * *

 **Leonardo's POV**

Agh... my head was pounding. I could hear the faint sounds of a van, and I could feel the warm, slightly vibrating floor beneath me. Where was I? The Battle Shell? Why was I here?

It took me a moment to register the aching pain in my chest. But once I did, the ach turned into a stabbing sensation. It spread from my chest and into my arms, my neck... and finally exited from my mouth in the form of a yell.

"AHGGHH!"

I quickly turned to my side and raised my arms to clutch my chest. What was happening?! Seconds later, I felt a set of hands place themselves on my shell. If I wasn't so distracted by the pain, I might have recognized the hands. But I was so focused on trying not to scream again, that I ended up instinctively jabbing one of my arms into the person behind me.

A familiar grunt came from behind me. Raphael... I wanted to turn around and apologize, but I couldn't even open my eyes, let alone willingly roll over and create a sentence. What was going on?! I was starting to get really frustrated with myself, until I heard my father's voice.

"Leonardo. My son, focus on your breathing."

I would love to, Sensei! But I kind of have a more pressing matter going on in my chest- My lungs are burning. Oh... I took a huge gulp of air. It was shaky and not very long, but it refilled my lungs. I hadn't realized I wasn't breathing.

I so desperately wanted to ask where we were. How this happened. Was I hurt? Did we get in a fight that I don't remember? Were the others okay?

But before I could even begin to contemplate how to phrase any of those questions, I felt large, strong arms slip under my legs and behind my shell. Someone was picking me up. And again, I couldn't focus on trying to figure out who because of the agony in my heart-.. _My heart_... Why was my heart hurting?

* * *

 **Donatello's POV**

I stopped the Battle Shell just outside of LeatherHead's lair. Relief washed over me as I spotted our reptilian friend standing by the entrance, waiting for us. But the relief quickly vanished when I heard the unmistakable cry of my older brother.

"AHGGHH!"

Panic shot through me and I jumped from the driver's seat to push the Battle Shell's back doors open. Leatherhead had somehow managed to beat me to the doors. He was standing right outside them as soon as I got them open.

"Leonardo. My son, focus on your breathing."

I heard Leo inhale sharply. He didn't take in much air, but at least he was breathing. I stepped aside as Leatherhead leaned in and lifted my brother off the Battle Shell's metal floor. Frowning, I looked back at my remaining family as Leatherhead took Leo inside his home.

Mikey was the first to leave the Battle Shell. I made a note to myself to talk to him later. It wasn't like him to be so quiet on the drive over. It was worrying me. Maybe Mikey had just as much on his mind as the rest of us. Still didn't explain his silence. Mikey wasn't one to keep quiet when bad things happened.

April and Casey left next. Both of them looked dejected and worried. They probably felt useless in this situation. I don't blame them. I did too.

Master Splinter left the Battle Shell just as I was finishing my thoughts about April and Casey. I can hardly ever read Sensei's emotions. But this time, they were plain as day. The worried look of a father stained his face. And if there's anything scarier than Master Splinter being so worried he couldn't hide it, then I doubt I've ever come across it.

I turned to Raphael, expecting him to be the last to leave. But... He didn't get up. He just sat on the floor of the Battle Shell, staring in empty space.

My frown deepened, and I inched closer to him. "Raph? Are you coming with us?"

I almost jumped when Raph flinched. I hadn't expected that. He was really out of it. "Raph?" I knelt down next to him and put my hand on his shoulder, "You okay, bro?" Raph looked up at me with a confused expression, "Course I'm okay, Don. This ain't about me. It's about Leo. We gotta help him-!"

I interupted him when I saw the panic rising in his eyes, "I know! Leatherhead's taking care of him. Are you sure you're okay?" Raph narrowed his eyes at me. For a second, I thought he might yell. But he just huffed and nodded before standing up and offering me his hand. I let him help me stand, but I continued to stare at him. Something was going through his mind. I wasn't sure what... but it wasn't good.

* * *

 **Michelangelo's POV**

Man... Why can't we just have a normal week? Ever since the Mouser's showed up that one day- like a LOOOONG time ago, nothing's been the same. We've been fighting bad guys left and right, and making friends and enemies from different planets and dimensions. What happened to the good ol' days where acting out comics and putting bugs on Raph's pillow were the most exhilarating thing that happened all day?! ...Okay. _Maybe_ I didn't find those days so exciting. But give me the Triceratons over Leo having a heart attack! This is nuts! What am I even supposed to say in this kind of situation?! Usually my bros look to me to lighten up the mood, or to at least change the topic, but the entire ride over, I couldn't think of anything to say or do that would make things less tense.

And then of course, Leo started screaming. Or.. He screamed once, then doubled over in pain. Then he whacked Raph in the side with his elbow. I would have laughed if Raph didn't look so dejected, and if Leo wasn't biting his lip in agony.

See?! There wasn't anything I could have done to make the mood less dark and suffocating!

I ended up being pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of Leo screaming again. I had been following behind Leatherhead as he walked into his lab. But I guess I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice him stop. So I bumped into him.

"Oh! Sorry, Leatherhead!"

"That is quite alright, my friend." I watched Leatherhead put Leo down on a raised cot. It was high enough off the ground that he didn't have to bend over to reach it. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a metal table sitting in the back of his lab. My guess is that he moved it and put the cot where it used to be. It wouldn't surprise me if Leatherhead had decided the metal table was too inhumane to use for medical reason. Though... I'm not sure what other reasons you'd use a table like that for. I guess for putting stuff on it? Whatever...

I moved my attention back to Leo, who was gripping his chest like his heart was about to explode. And for all I know, it could have! I wasn't really sure of anything going on right now.

All I really know is that April - who was standing behind me- and I shared a yell when Leo leaned over the side of the table and vomitted up what seemed like a bucket's worth of blood.


End file.
